


Tender Touch of Pain

by gehirnstuerm



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gehirnstuerm/pseuds/gehirnstuerm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon has never tried to bite him. It's driving Alaric insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Touch of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in June 2010.

This thing with Damon is twisted and very, very fucked up. At first Alaric had felt guilty and even tried to put a stop to it, but for some reason he can't help it. Whenever he gets dragged into vampire business (and this happens a lot these days), Damon and him either end up fucking or – at the very least – with their hands in each other's pants. Often it's quick and rough, because they're both so pumped with adrenaline from a fight or a narrow escape that they just can't wait to get it on.

It had started with these rushed spur-of-the-moment encounters, but things have kind of evolved since then. After a night at the Grill and too much booze it's almost normal for Alaric to come with Damon to the boarding house and pass out after a round of messy yet surprisingly good drunk sex. Damon also shows up on Alaric's doorstep unannounced – that is, when he bothers knocking at all and doesn't just turn up in his bedroom. Sometimes he even pays him surprise visits at school and Alaric will never be able to look at his desk again without blushing.

Damon is resourceful, he has to give him that.

But there's one thing that has been bothering Alaric for a while now and he kind of hates himself for it.

Sometimes, when things get heated, Damon's true nature tries to take over. In these moments Alaric can see the vampire's hungry gaze linger on his neck as his face changes. Damon never tries to hide it. He's not ashamed of what he is and yet, he always regains control quickly and wills his face back to normal.

And that's the scary thought: Alaric often wishes he wouldn't.

It shouldn't be a turn-on, but seeing Damon lose control like that, if only for a moment, thrills him. It's exciting to know that Damon wants him on a deeper level than any human could. Damon wants his body, but he also wants his blood.

Damon doesn't ask though. He would never ask, Alaric knows, even though he doesn't know why. It's no secret that Damon Salvatore prefers his blood human and if possible fresh from the tap. But the vampire has never tried to bite him or at least suggested it.

It's driving Alaric insane.

The longer the strange thing between him and Damon goes on, the more Alaric wishes it to happen. He wants to know how it feels, how it really feels. Alaric has been attacked and bitten by vampires before, but these encounters have been quick and brutal. He's sure it would be different if he gave up his blood willingly and in the right situation. More often than he'd like to admit, Alaric jerks off to the thought of Damon's fangs breaching his skin, the vampire's hands gripping him tight and pressing him close.

*

It's an average night of mortal (or in Damon's and his own case, not really mortal) peril when they end up in the shadows behind an empty warehouse. As usual, not many words are necessary and before long, Alaric has the smaller man crowded against the wall and both their pants unbuttoned. By now he knows exactly what the vampire likes and it thrills him how easy it is for him to make Damon moan. Alaric wouldn't have imagined it, but Damon often lets Alaric take the initiative, he even likes him to have the upper hand.

This time all it takes are a few well-practiced strokes and Damon is rocking frantically into his fist. With his free hand Alaric grabs the other man's hair and pulls him into a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue. When he pulls back to gasp for air, the vampire's piercing blue eyes have changed. They're bloodshot now and there are dark veins spider-webbing across Damon's face.

The sight should be terrifying, but it isn't, because with his tousled hair and parted lips he also looks strangely vulnerable to Alaric. For a long moment he can only stare at Damon, who returns his gaze with an intensity that makes his breath catch. But then the vampire's eyes are drawn to Alaric's neck and it's obvious that Damon has to make an effort to tear his gaze away from the exposed skin in front of him. Alaric's heart is racing when he catches Damon's eye again and gives him a short nod.

There's surprise written across Damon's features, but it's quickly replaced by something else. When he smiles with a flash of fangs and licks his lips, he looks dangerous, feral, and a primal part of Alaric just wants to flee and get away from this predator as fast as he can.

But he wants this, has wanted this for a long time now.

A growl escapes the vampire's throat and suddenly their positions are reversed, so Alaric’s the one trapped against the wall. There's a hint of panic, but it dissolves quickly when he feels Damon's mouth on the curve of his neck. He's taking his time though, caressing his skin with lips and tongue until Alaric can't hold back a moan. The strange mixture of arousal, fear and anticipation becomes almost too much to bear. Then there's suddenly a sharp pain, but it's good and unlike anything Alaric has ever experienced.

He can feel the suction on his skin, the odd sensation of the blood flooding out of his body and Damon's hand cradling his head. As Damon hums against his skin and starts rocking urgently against his body, Alaric lets out a groan and tries to press himself even closer in turn. Damon's face looks human and very young, when he finally comes. His head is tilted back in pleasure, his eyes are closed and there's still blood on his lips. It's probably the sexiest thing Alaric has ever seen and it sends him right over the edge.

*  
When Alaric opens his eyes, he's slumped against the wall with Damon's hands supporting his weight. The other man regards him with a frown that Alaric reads as half amused and half concerned.

“Dude. I thought you'd passed out!”

Alaric rolls his eyes as an answer, but the truth is, he feels a little light-headed so maybe he really has been out for a minute.

Truly spectacular orgasms and blood loss probably don't mix, but right now he couldn't care less. It's not like it could kill him, anyway.

With a little help from Damon he pushes himself to an upright position and huffs a laugh. “Yeah, sorry. Next time you'd better bring some smelling salts.”

The vampire's face lights up at this notion. “Will do,” he smirks. “Next time.”


End file.
